(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo eyepiece for microscopes, and more specifically to an ocular lens system for micrography which is so adapted as to assure good image qualities over a wide visual field in micrography.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In micrography, the conventional ocular lens systems had a common defect that they could not form flat images over a wide visual field due to marginal astigmatism and curvature of field even when they are used in combination with plan type microscope objective lens systems.